


Ectober Week 2015

by Perce



Series: Raised by Ghosts AU [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Raised by Ghosts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perce/pseuds/Perce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Ectober Week pieces are all set in my RBG au, which has proved to be fun, and very inspiring for me on this au again, so even after Halloween, I'm hoping to keep going with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set within a few days after Found.

Skulker likes the rare, the odd. That’s what he does. He seeks, he captures, he collects. A human child discovered alone in the ghost zone, however, was not what he’d expected to add to his collection, however fitting.

 

He liked the child, found he’d grown fond of him even. The squirt kept him company while he worked on new weapons, asked questions about  _everything_ , and amazingly, even seemed to understand when Skulker’d explained ghosts to him, and where he was.

_What kind of home life did this kid have anyway?_

Ember met Danny the other day; human kid was enthralled by her hair, kept asking her to make it keep making the “whoosh whoosh” sound. She was fine with going along for awhile, this kid just being in Skulker’s lair all the time, but eventually had to comment, “So, I know you like taking shit from various places, but a kid? What the hell?”

“I did not steal the human child, I found him.”

“Where, in a mechanic shop? Because that’s what he smells like.”

“No! He was in the ghost zone, alone and crying, and for some reason I couldn’t not take him in—”

“Tin Man  _does_  have a heart. How sweet.”

“Anyway, other than his name, I know nothing of him, where he came from, who is family is. He’s too young, and probably sleep-deprived, to be able to tell me much of anything.”

“Sleep-deprived? You have a couch over there, can’t he sleep on it?”

“Guess it’s not good enough for him, I don’t know. Maybe my work is too loud.”

He watched Ember go back over to the child, sitting on the ground on his soft blue blanket playing with a few old pieces Skulker no longer needed for his suit. She gave him a look he knew meant he was getting a talking-to about that later. “So, Danny, Skulker says you’re not sleeping?”

“No.” Skulker had to suppress a laugh. 

“Why not, then?”

“It’s dark. And cold. I’m scared to.”

Skulker hadn’t thought to ask why, and was surprised. “Well, kid, I’m right here, you’ll be fine, just take a nap already.”

“I don’t like the dark, though.”

“Let’s just get Ember to make her hair big enough to light up the whole room, then.”

“Oh, I’m sure your pride should be enough.”

“If that was even how that worked, don’t you think—”

“Please don’t fight, I’m sorry.”

_Kid doesn’t like when people argue, noted._

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry. What can we do to help you sleep?”

“Well, I, um, I used to have a nightlight. My parents said it’d keep the ghosts away…”

Ember glanced at Skulker. “Danny, you’re not afraid of ghosts, are you?”

“Don’t worry about that, he seems to get that ghosts are real. Kid barely batted an eye when I explained where he was.”

“Then why did your nightlight need to keep ghosts away?”

“My parents don’t like ghosts, say they’re mean and up to no good… but maybe they’d like you, you’re both nice!”

“Uh—”

“One thing at a time; let’s make the kid a nightlight first. I’m sure I have the parts for something simple like that. So, what do you want it to look like, huh?”

“Stars!”

_All my talents, and I’m making a nightlight for a human child._


	2. Masks/Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize day two was "Possession" but I missed that day, so it'll be added later.  
> This one is set almost a year after Found and Missing, so Danny is six, and Jazz is eight.

“I don’t want to go trick-or-treating.”

“Oh, sweetie, why not? You love dressing up and going out.”

“With Danny. Halloween is his favorite and I’m not celebrating until he’s back home.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Ember, doing anything in particular for Halloween this year?”

“Nah, just the usual; go freak some people out, maybe nab some chocolate, y’know.”

“Halloween? Is it Halloween already?”

“Yeah, kid, almost. Why, you like Halloween?”

“I love it! I get to dress up, and go out late at night, and get candy!”

“Say, kid, wanna learn how  _we_  celebrate Halloween?”

“Do I still get candy?”

“Sure, what the hell.”

* * *

 

“Don’t you at least want to participate in your class’s party?”

“No.”

“Ooh, what about something like a fun mask! Like a bird, or a ghost? It won’t be much, but you’d still get into the  _spirit_!”

“I’m not dressing up for Halloween this year, not unless we find Danny. It’s not the same without him.”

“But-”

“Jack, we can’t force her to. I want Jazz to have fun too, but if it reminds her too much of Danny, I think we should drop it for now.”

* * *

 

“Hey, I caught Kitty earlier and she and Johnny are gonna join us tomorrow, that cool?”

“You ask after you already made the plans—yes, sure, it’s fine.”

“Good, and by the way, they’ll be here soon.”

“Just g—Danny what’re you doing?”

“I heard talking and wanted to know what’s going on?”

“Kitty and Johnny are coming over, and they’re gonna join us on Halloween, isn’t that nice?”

“Yay! It’ll be so fun! Wish Jazz was around to go trick-or-treating with us, though, normally we go together…”

“Aw, we’ll still have a good time, right, Skulker?”

“Yeah, kid, it’ll be great.”

“Ember! You here?”

“Kitty, hey, did I already tell you Danny was coming with us on Halloween?”

“What? No! Aww, what’s he dressing up as?”

“What does the little punk need to dress up for?”

“Because it’s cute, Johnny. So, Danny, what’re you going as this year?”

“I don’t have a costume, I didn’t even know it was coming up already until before!”

“C’mon, Ember, we’re getting the kid a costume, we only have a few hours!”

“Sounds fun. You two boys try not to destroy each other, you hear? We’ll be back soon enough. Alright, Danny, what’ll it be?”

“Ohhh, can I be an astronaut?”

“The cutest one ever!”


	3. Urban Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Danny would be fourteen, and Jazz is sixteen.

“Woah, what’s up with Jazz?” Tucker spotted her standing hunched at her locker. “She’s been getting worse all week.”

“You mean you losers don’t know?”

Sam sighed. “Know what, Dash?”

He puffed up a bit about knowing something Sam “know-it-all” Manson didn’t before deflating again. “Today’s the ninth anniversary of her younger brother’s disappearance.”

“Damn.”

“No kidding, Foley. He’s supposedly our age, too,” Paulina frowned as she looked over her shoulder at Jazz.

“I’m just surprised she’s even here today, I don’t think anyone would judge her if she stayed home.” Sam bit her lip to resist the urge to also keep looking at her for fear of being suspicious.

“Up until she was in middle school, she did, actually. She’s too studious to ditch anymore, I guess.”

“Yeah, and her parents, or at least her dad, claim ghosts took him—the mom hasn’t really said much publicly, at least that I know of.”

Paulina rolled her eyes. “Assuming you believe any of it. Those Fentons are  _weird_.”

“Paulina, why the fuck would they lie about a missing child?”

“Media attention, sympathy, money? Who knows, but personally, I don’t buy it.”

Sam frowned. “I’d agree that the ghost part is a little weird, but they don’t seem like the type of people to pull some big thing, and keep with it for  _nine years_.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, you’d agree with  _her_  over  _me_?”

“Well when you’re wrong—”

“Shut up, Dash.”

Tucker filled the gap after a moment, “So what do you think happened to him then?”

“Who knows, I mean the guy disappeared when he was five, he could be anywhere by now, or dead. And hey, there  _have_  been ghost sightings here for years, maybe the dad is right.”

Sam glanced to where Jazz was now leaning with her head down. “Think he’ll ever be found?”

“About as likely as him actually being taken by ghosts.”

“What was his name, anyway, do you know?”

Dash shrugged at her before walking off.

Tucker pulled out his PDA as they walked to class. Time to do some digging.

* * *

 

Ember heard a yelp from behind her.

“Danny, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just fell for no reason? My leg does feel weird, though. Didn’t think I’d been sitting on it that long…”

“Weird? Like that pins-and-needles thing?”

“I guess sort of, whatever, it’s fine now so don’t worry about it.”


	4. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ectober Week Day Five, I went with the prompt Candy over Séance. Set immediately after Day Three's Masks/Costumes.

Maddie was waiting outside the school to pick Jazz up. She nibbled on one of the pieces of chocolate she’d brought with her. She had a bad feeling.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Ah, there you are, sweetie! How was your day?”

“Okay.”

Maddie had a very bad feeling. 

“How was the class party? Have fun? Eat some tasty treats?”

“Everyone else dressed up. The teacher asked me why I didn’t.”

Maddie paused briefly. “I hope no one gave you a hard time.”

“Not really, they were all too excited about candy and going trick-or-treating for more candy to care about anything else.”

“Anything you want to do today?”

“The teacher gave us no homework today, so I think I’m just gonna read, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, Jazz, that’s fine. Feel free to come downstairs any time though, I think your father plans on keeping movies on all day.”

“Alright.”

“Want a piece of chocolate? I have Twix and a bag of M&Ms.”

“I still have some from the party, thanks though, Mom.”

* * *

 

“Oohh…”

“I told you he shouldn’t’ve had so much candy.”

“Lighten up, Skulker, I’m sure he’ll be fine, he didn’t eat  _that_  much.”

“He’s also tiny, it probably doesn’t take much to make him sick. And I don’t really want him throwing up in here.”

“Stop being such an ass and help me figure out how to cure him.”

“I ate too much candy…”

“I know, Danny. I blame Kitty for continuously giving you more.”

“It was so good, though…”

“It always is, kid. Gotta learn some self-control.”

“He’s like six, Skulker, what do you expect?”

“That, uh, he should be learning to fight?”

“He’s not a ghost, he’s a human child, in case you forgot, I’m not even sure he can spell his own name.”

“I can to! D-a-n-n-e. See!”

“It’s ‘y’ kiddo, not e. D-a-n-n-y. You were close though.”

“Oh.”

“It’s probably just your sugar-addled brain, don’t stress it.”

“What—”

“Does water help humans? Think that’d help?”

“Should we be putting more content on his stomach?”

“Shit, true, alright uh… A nap? I have no idea, Skulker.”

“You were alive more recently than me!”

“Yeah, like well over a decade or two ago! You really think I thought to myself after I died, “Yes, remember how to fix stomach aches.” Really?”

“I don’t know what you were up to then, maybe!”

“Are you guys okay?”

“Oh. Yeah, kid, we’re fine. Just trying to figure out what to do to help with your stomach ache is all.”

“When I used to get an upset tummy, my mommy would give me this drink. It was gross, but it helped.”

“Do you know what this drink was?”

“Uhh, no? It’s hot, I think. Oh no.”

“Oh god do you have a bucket around here?”

“Shitshitsh—here, here you go, kid, if you gotta, puke in this. Hey, maybe I can give it to Technus later.”

“Seriously. That’s genius.”


	5. Mischief Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is eight now, it's a warm summer night, and Kitty and Johnny are taking care of Danny for awhile.

"I can’t believe we’re taking care of the punk for the weekend.”

“You’re worse than Skulker, his name is Danny. And it’s not so bad, he’s adorable, and it’s a chance to go out into the living world, y’know? So brighten up, it’s a beautiful day!”

“If by “beautiful” you mean hot as balls, then yeah, totally. It shouldn’t be this damn hot so late in the day.”

“Whatever, Johnny, if you’d rather, you can just leave; me and Danny’ll have a blast together, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah! Kitty and I can go sneak into the amusement park, and eat yummy food!”

“See? So either stop trying to dampen our mood with your sour attitude and enjoy yourself for once, or hop on your damn bike and go be boring somewhere else.”

“Yeah, fine, I’ll meet up with you guys in a couple hours, okay?”

“Sounds good! So Danny, hotdogs or cotton candy first?”

* * *

 

"Whoo-hoo!”

“Rollercoasters are pretty cool, huh?”

“Not as cool as flying, though!”

“True... Think we could spice this up for the other passengers? Give ‘em the ride of their lives, I’m thinking.”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, get on my back and hold on tight then!”

“Woah! I didn’t know you were so strong!”

“Ha, a nice perk of being a ghost, I guess.”

“Are you sure they’re enjoying this? They’re all screaming...”

“They were earlier too though, right? You trust me not to drop anyone, right?”

“Right...”

“Then no worries! Ooh, what if we take them over the water, that’d be super refreshing for this hot day!”

“I don’t know, Kitty—”

“Don’t worry so much, it’s fine, it’ll be fun!”

Danny whimpered.

“Alright, if it’s that important to you, we can put ‘em down. No worries.”

“Thank you.”

“Get them!”

“That sounds like our cue to find some place else to have some fun, huh?”

“Who are they down there?”

“Eh, couple of ghost hunters. Johnny and me’ve run into them before. It’s best just to fly off before they get a chance to shoot.”

“Hunters? Why would they hunt you?”

“They think we’re some menace to humanity, or whatever. Hate us. I guess having a little fun in the park just isn’t their thing, huh?”

“Maybe it’s just because they don’t know you, you guys are great!”

“Aw, thanks, but I don’t think they’d see eye to eye with you, being so short and all.”

“Hey!—woah!”

“So close, nice shot hun! Say, does the green haired one have someone on her back?”

“It’s hard to tell, they’re too close together and getting farther away, I can’t tell if that’s the smaller one’s own signature radiating or if it’s the girl’s.”

“If that’s a human, we gotta save them!”

* * *

 

“Hm, I think some of your clothes are getting too small, why don’t you say we get you some new ones later?”

“That’d be nice, thank you!”

“You’re too nice, Danny, honestly.”

“So what now?”

“I dunno, you hungry again yet?”

“Not really...”

“Aw, Danny, what’s up? Those hunters bother you?”

“If I could talk to them, maybe I could convince them you’re a good person! Even if you do have a funny way of showing it sometimes.”

“It’s... a nice thought, but I’m not sure it’d work.”

“Why not?”

“Well, like I said, they hate ghosts, and as adorable and great as you are, I’m not sure you’d be able to change their minds in an evening. Plus, to be honest, I doubt they’d let you come back with me, and I’d hate losing you, y’know that, right, Danny?”

“I don’t want to leave you! Or Skulker, or Ember, or Johnny! I just don’t want them to hate you...”

“You’re a good kid, Danny, you have a big heart. I hope you never change.”

* * *

 

“Jeez, I thought you guys were at the amusement park!”

“What, were we supposed to stay there forever? There’s so much more to do in the city! Speaking of, have your shadow carry these clothes, Danny’s are getting too small.”

“You took the punk shopping?”

“No, I took  _Danny_  shopping. We had fun, didn’t we?”

“Yeah—”

“There they are! And another is with them!”

“Hunters, seriously. And what do they mean by that?”

“Ah, we were having some fun at the park when they found me and Danny. No one got hurt, but they still completely freaked out, of course.”

“Pf, whatever. Shadow, distract.”

“Are you sure I can’t maybe—ah!”

“No time for talking to them, Danny, they mean business.”

“The kid wants to talk to them? Why the hell would he do that?”

“He thinks he can convince them to not hunt us. Adorable, huh.”

“Definitely ridiculous.”

“Alright, you know the drill, hold on tight, Danny!”

“Did she say—”

“Danny? Danny!”

“Kitty you gotta keep quiet, we don’t want them trying to seek him out, what if they don’t realize he’s human in time?”

“I knew you cared! And I’m more wondering why they almost sounded desperate. Danny? Did-did you know them?”

“I-I don’t know? They sounded familiar somehow, but it’s really fuzzy.”

“They’re always shouting, maybe you knew someone really loud before, too.”

“Maybe? No, I’m sure that’s it. Let’s just go home, I’m tired.”


	6. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ectober Week has been a blast! Hopefully my day 7 piece doesn't disappoint!  
> Warning for spoilers for one of the endings of the au! (Subject to change some when I come back to this later.)  
> Content warnings: mentions of murder / blood / gore.

Jazz didn’t want to believe her eyes.

Yet she couldn’t stop staring.

“You monsters! How- how could you? What did he do to you, huh?”

“Ember—”

She couldn’t identify the substance pouring out of the body.

 

“Get back ghosts, or we’ll shoot you too! What do you even care for another, anyway?”

“He’s like our son, you bastards!”

That caused for pause.

“A son?”

Something wasn’t right though.

“Yes, and you’ve killed him!”

_Killed him?_

Oh.

“He’s human, isn’t he?”

“What? Jazz, he has an ecto-signature, that can’t be possible—”

No.

She ran.

“Sweetie, stay back! It could get up at any second!”

“Not likely, thanks to you!”

No.

“Jazz, get back!”

She fell to her knees.

“Back off, human!”

“No! No, you’ve, and you, he’s—”

She was pulled away by a cold hand.

“Get your hands off my daughter!”

She was in the air. It didn’t make her feel any colder.

“Maybe we should take your kid like you did ours, huh?”

“No! Put Jazz down, she didn’t do anything!”

“And neither did Danny!”

“What?”

“Look at him, look at Danny you shot him and he’s dead and—”

“How do you know him, human?”

“He—he’s my brother. This has to be my brother.”

“You mean—”

“There’s no way he’s a  _Fenton_ —”

Jazz didn’t realize she’d been put back on her feet. Her mother pulled her by the shoulders close to herself. Away from Danny.

“He really had been taken by ghosts?”

“Took him? You insufferable—I found him. Alone. In the Ghost Zone. We took him in and cared for him for the past eleven years.”

“Eleven years. And he’s finally back. And I shot him?”

Her mother shook.

“You—you didn’t know, Mads—”

The blue-flame-haired ghost—Ember?—crouched down next to him. “But you should have. Or, y’know, not go shooting without cause, maybe?”

“But—he has an ecto-signature, how—”

“Like you care, you managed to lose your child in a different  _dimension_.” The metal one picked up the body. He(?) grimaced at the hole in Danny’s abdomen.

Green and red blood was oozing and clotting at the edges.

“Please don’t take him from me again.”

“Should’ve thought of that before your parents shot him and took him from  _us_.”

“I just don’t understand, how is he a ghost?”

“Shut up! Don’t you care he’s dead? Gone again, without even a chance to reconnect with him?”

“Of course, but—”

“Enough of this, let’s just go, Skulker.”

They were leaving. Danny—or his corpse—going with them. Again.

Jazz screamed.

Upon returning home, she locked herself in her room for three days.


End file.
